I stand by my choice
by arsipaci14
Summary: One Shot!. Luego de su ruptura, Elena esta dispuesta a mostrarle a Damon lo que significa para ella. Logrará su cometido?Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".


**Título**: I stand by my choice (One Shot)

**Rating**: Mature +18

**Advertencias:** Post 5x10 luego de la ruptura (Damon y Elena son vampiros)

**Disclamer:** Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro"The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!

* * *

**Elena…**

Sin más salió de la habitación dejándome desconcertada, viendo el fuego arder de la chimenea mientras mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos por la decisión tomada. Lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos mientras sacudía mi cabeza de un lado a otro, sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Como era posible que luego de los recuerdos compartidos y por más que le explique que lo perdonaba y que sus actos a pesar de malos, estaban justificados; Damon simplemente decidió terminar lo nuestro y volvió a poner su escudo. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí, sentada en el sofá, hecha un ovillo esperando que él volviera, pero Damon nunca lo hizo.

Era media noche y Damon no aparecía. Decidí ir a nuestra habitación, me metí entre las sabanas, tome su almohada, inspire su olor y nuevamente volvía a romper en llanto. Siempre manteniendo la esperanza de que esto simplemente sea una pesadilla y que el cómo cada noche, volviera y terminara junto a mí, con sus brazos envolviendo mi cuerpo y besando delicadamente mis labios, acariciando mis cabellos y dándome su calor. Esta era la primera que no dormiríamos juntos. Habíamos pasado el verano de nuestras vidas y ahora simplemente era un recuerdo. Termine durmiéndome por cansancio casi al amanecer pero al poco tiempo sonó el despertador.

Abrí mis ojos pero me encontré con el otro de lado de la cama, vacío y frio. Tome mi móvil que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche y no tenía ninguna llamada ni mensajes de él. Me tumbe boca arriba fijando mi vista en el techo cuando el sonido de mi cel me saco de mi trance. Lo tome nuevamente y vi el recordatorio:

"Primer aniversario con mi vampiro sexy"

Era la nota que reflejaba mi móvil. Mire la fecha 14/02/2014. No era posible que hoy, cuando cumpliríamos un año de estar juntos, el me haga esto. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que era culpable por esto.

Le he hecho daño a Damon y también le he fallado. Desde que nos conocimos, siempre he buscado como culparlo por todo lo que hace o dice; siempre juzgándolo mal y todo por mi maldito miedo a lo que sentía por él. Mi otro yo humana, era indecisa, cobarde y siempre trataba de culpar a los demás para no salir lastimada, sin saber que estaba lastimando al que más me amaba y el que daría la vida por mí.

Decidí a luchar por él y a demostrarle lo mucho que significa para mí, me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha y me dirigí hacia la cocina. Me prepare un café con leche y saque mi móvil para mandarle un texto a Bonnie y Stefan, ya que ellos dos eran los únicos que podían ayudarme en esta misión alocada de demostrarle a Damon que él es digno de mí y que lo amo a pesar de todas las cosas.

Él siempre es el que me busca y el que lucha por mí. Bueno, Elena Gilbert, es hora de cambiar de juego y demostrar con hechos tus sentimientos hacia Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**Damon…**

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo. Entre a mi camaro y empecé a conducir. Iba a 150km/hr sin importarme nada hasta llegar a los límites de Mystic Falls. La velocidad elevo mi adrenalina y me ayuda a pensar en otra cosa fuera de mi realidad. No supe cuántas horas estuve en el camino hasta que de pronto, vi el rotulo del Grill y decidí que era tiempo de tomar un descanso por así decirlo. Estacione el coche, pase mi mano derecha sobre mis cabellos, inhale una bocanada gigante de aire hasta sentir que mis pulmones explotaban y luego, solté un largo suspiro mientras salía del coche.

Me dirigí a la barra del Grill y para mi desgracia se encontraba mi hermoso cuñadito y el quoterback.

-"Damon, que haces aquí?" preguntó el pequeño Gilbert.

-"No es de tu incumbencia" respondí en un tono seco "Tráeme el mejor bourbon que tengas"

-"Estamos por cerrar, así que no podremos tomar tu orden" contesto Matt.

-"Quiero la botella de Bourbon" Insistí.

-"Son las 3 de la mañana, Damon. Elena debe estar preocupada por ti!" exclamo mi cuñadito

-"Elena no me interesa. Le acabo de hacer un favor y ahora mismo, ni debe acordarse de que existo" grite mientras me dirigía atrás de la barra para agarrar la botella de bourbon que los chicos me estaban negando.

-"No es posible que luego de dos años de estar tras Elena, simplemente la dejes ir" sorprendidos Matt y Jeremy me miraban.

-"Aquí está el maldito dinero" se los tire en la barra "Les voy a dar un poco más por dejarme solo y beber en paz" grite y simplemente los chicos retrocedieron y me dejaron beber.

Esta noche, lo único que deseaba era ahogarme en bourbon y estar solo. Logre conseguir a la chica y nuevamente la había liado. Lo único que me quedaba era vivir de recuerdos y aunque no podía mantener una relación con Elena, siempre me esmeraría en ser su ángel guardián. Siempre protegerla de todo lo que le hiciera daño, incluyéndome a mi mismo.

Una hora más tarde y una botella más sobre la mesa, el sonido de la puerta del Grill me hizo despertarme. No supe cuándo ni cómo me quede dormido, pero ya era un nuevo día y tenía que lidiar con eso.

-"Damon!" alguien exclamo y me tense un poco al reconocer la voz.

-" No me jodas, Stefan!" chille y sentí como me tomaba del brazo

-"Vamos, Damon. Eres mejor que esto. Ella no le gustaría verte en este estado" Stefan dijo con preocupación.

-"Lo que ella hubiera querido, no importa, ¿verdad?" me solté de su agarre " No importa lo que ella quiere más. "

-"Eso no es cierto ... " Trató Steff para hacerme entrar en razón.

-"Soy un monstruo, Steff. La he dejado libre y ya nada importa" dije con la voz entrecortada

-"Creo que has bebido demasiado. Voy a llevarte a casa" Stefan hablo.

-" Quítame las manos de encima! "grite pero Steff me tomo del brazo y me arrastre hasta su coche emprendiendo nuestro camino a casa.

Al llegar a casa, tuve un ataque de pánico. No quería entrar y mucho menos encontrarme con Elena. Steff abrió la puerta y se detuvo al ver que no me movía.

-"Elena no está en casa" dijo Steff y me indico que entrara con un movimiento de cabeza,

En cuanto pise dentro, me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa, pero cuando entre me lleve una gran sorpresa. Mi cama estaba impecablemente hecha y tenía las sábanas blancas que tanto me gustan. Sobre esta, estaba escrita la palabra "Te Amo" con pétalos de rosas rojas, y encima de ella había una hoja blanca.

Me acerque, con manos torpes tome la carta y la abrí:

_Damon:_

_Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar. Primero que todo, hoy es una fecha importante para nosotros. Hoy 14 de febrero, cumplimos un año de haber tenido nuestra primera noche juntos y de empezar a escribir un nuevo nivel de nuestra historia juntos. Como siempre, se nos presentan obstáculos que al final de una manera ya sea directa o indirecta, nos terminan alejando por culpa de nuestros miedos e inseguridades._

_Hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte. Mi corazón está lleno de alegría, miedo y amor mientras escribo esta carta. A decir verdad, cuando empezamos esta relación, yo estaba muy indecisa al principio. Éramos personas muy diferentes y ambos teníamos un pasado, el cual desearíamos borrarlo, pero el tiempo no se puede volver atrás y las heridas del pasado siempre estarán. Así que, muchas dudas surgieron en mi cabeza… Cuáles son las posibilidades de que esto vaya a funcionar? ¿Cómo puedo estar tan segura de que realmente puedo confiar en ti? De que en cualquier situación, ninguno sentiría miedo ni daría marcha atrás? Pero entonces, tú con tu arrogancia, valentía, seguridad, locuras y mimos, me hiciste dar el paso que tanto anhelaba y que tenía miedo a dar. Tú me enseñaste a confiar en ti. Tú me enseñaste a tener fe en ti. Tú me enseñaste a amarte. Y yo realmente hice una lista de las razones por las que te amo . ¿Quieres verlo? No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Esta es mi carta , de todos modos. Así que aquí va :_

_No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. En la muerte tú fuiste el único que me hizo sentir viva vivo. Has sido una persona terrible. Has tomado decisiones equivocadas, has hecho daño y te has hecho daño a ti mismo. Pero eres la única persona que me ama tal cual soy. Siempre me desafías, me apoyas, me amas y eso es lo que hace el verdadero amor. Porque cuando encuentras a alguien que no trata de cambiarte, que perdona tus errores por más grandes o pequeños que sean y te ama tal cual eres, entonces estas con la persona correcta._

_Te amo sin importar lo que la historia o el universo diga, sin importar tu pasado, tus amores, desamores, lo que piense la gente. No me importa nada más que tú y yo. Eres mi Damon y eso nunca cambiara._

_Cuando decidas regresar, estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos y con mi corazón en la mano para que vuelva al lugar que le pertenece. Junto a ti._

_Con amor_

_Elena Gilbert._

Aquello solo hizo hacerme sentir peor. Fui un estúpido al pensar que podía dejarla ir y que actuaríamos como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo ahogándome en alcohol mientras ella preparaba una sorpresa de aniversario de la primera noche en que nos amamos. Había cometido el peor error de mi vida y ahora no sabía si podría remediarlo.

Unos pasos y el cierre de la puerta de mi habitación me hicieron salir de mi trance. Gire mi rostro y ahí estaba ella. De pie, apoyada contra la puerta y vestida únicamente con la camiseta negra de botones que usamos en nuestra primera noche juntos. Dejando al descubierto sus largas y hermosas piernas que me volvían loco.

-"Elena.." suspire sin saber que decir y ella simplemente me observaba y se caminaba con paso firme hacia mi hasta llegar a estar ambos frente a frente.

-"Has leído mi carta?" pregunto segura y con su mirada fija sobre la mía.

-"Me odias por haberte dejado?" pregunte aun inseguro.

-"¡Claro que no!" exclamo Elena sin apartarse de mi -"Nunca podría odiarte, como tampoco nunca imaginé que serías capaz de dejarme" agrego

-"Perdóname" le rogué y la abrace –"Perdóname por favor"

-"No tengo nada que perdonarte Damon, estas aquí y eso es lo que importa" me apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

-¡No te merezco Elena!... no te merezco" dije con la voz quebrada mientras hundía mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Elena tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para obligarme a mirarla

-"Óyeme muy bien Damon Salvatore, nunca vuelvas a decir eso"

-"Pero es la verdad, Elena…"

-"No lo es" me interrumpió –"¡Nunca vuelvas a decirlo!, ¿me oíste?, no vuelvas si quiera a pensarlo" ordeno.

-"¡Te abandoné! ¿Qué no entiendes?" me solté de su agarre y empecé a dar vueltas en la habitación.

-"No te niego que me dolió el que me dejaras, pero no sé si me dolió más el hecho de que lo hicieras o el que no fueras capaz de quedarte y que esta situación la afrontáramos juntos" Elena aclaro.

Me sentía realmente frustrado. No entendía como habíamos llegado a este punto. A pesar de querer alejarla de mí, me era imposible no amarla. La sigo amando con locura. Como el primer día. Como cuando era la novia de mi hermano. Tan loco por ella como siempre. Y que lo único que verdaderamente deseaba en el mundo era besarla, acariciarla y hacerle el amor en ese mismo momento.

-"Todos cometemos errores y en ocasiones nuestros miedos nos nublan razón, tanto, que no nos damos cuenta de ello" explico Elena.

-"Lo sé y perdóname. Eres lo más importante en mi vida, te esperé demasiado tiempo, sufría cada vez que te veía en brazos de otro, envidiaba a Stefan por tenerte, tú eras mi mayor sueño y cuando por fin fuiste mía me prometí que nada ni nadie te separaría de mí. Pero al final, yo mismo termine alejándote de mi" suspire.

-"Shhhh!" Elena poso su dedo índice sobre mis labios pero hice caso omiso y continúe hablando.

-"Ninguna otra mujer podría hacerme feliz porque eres tú a quien amo y la única con la que quiero pasar la eternidad." Solté y fije mi mirada en ella.

-"Ambos tenemos que perdonarnos, Damon." Me abrazo "Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?" susurro en mi oído.

Sin más que decir, mis labios se posaron con delicadeza sobre los de ella y la sentí estremecer ante mi contacto. Roce su labio con mi lengua, pidiéndole permiso para que para explorar su boca y me acepto gustosa. Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi piel y empezó a desnudarme. Mis manos se dirigieron a sus caderas y cuando me disponía a quitarle mi camisa, ella me detuvo.

-"No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacer esto, pero cierto vampiro aquí presente, necesita una buena ducha" Elena reía a carcajadas.

Me deshice de mis vaqueros y quede simplemente en bóxer. Me acerque a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios

-"Creo que ambos, necesitamos un baño" sople contra sus labios.

-" Damon, yo - " Elena quiso protestar

-" Shh " la hice callar, besándola suavemente. Elena profundizo el beso deslizando su lengua más exigente sobre mi labio inferior e inmediatamente abrí la boca para ella, dejando que su lengua explorara y posara sus manos alrededor de mi cuello.

Pose mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, provocando que ella envolviera sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras sostenía firmemente su trasero con mis manos guiándonos hasta la ducha.

Al llegar a la ducha, sentí como los colmillos de Elena hacían un pequeño corte en mi lengua haciendo brotar pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-" Mmm , " Elena gimió en mi boca, cuando las primeras gotas de sangre vinieron en contacto con la delicada piel de su lengua lo cual me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe en asombro a lo que estaba haciendo.

Se sentía muy bien! Apreté con fuerza su trasero en respuesta y empecé a endurecerme al mismo tiempo.

Damon sintió empujando contra núcleo caliente de Elena y gimió de nuevo , disfrutando cada segundo se chupaba su lengua.

-" Vamos a tomar una ducha juntos" sugerí mientras abría el grifo y la empujaba directamente bajo el agua.

-"No crees que deberíamos quitarnos completamente la ropa?" Ella hablo mientras a velocidad vampírica ambos nos deshacíamos de ellas.

Elena estaba de espaldas y me acerque a ella sintiendo el agua caliente sobre nuestros cuerpos, y por un tiempo nos quedamos ahí , disfrutando de la proximidad del otro.

Decidí tomar la gel de baño, untar un poco en mis manos y masajear suavemente la espalda de Elena. Haciendo círculos en su piel hasta llegar a su cuello, pasando por sus hombros y por sus brazos. Ella cerró los ojos completamente y estiró sus brazos hacia atrás rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y descansando su cabeza en mi pecho.

Baje hasta sus pechos y emprendí a masajearlos, suavemente. Deposite pequeños mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja sin perder el ritmo en sus pechos. Sin pensarlo, Elena se dio la vuelta, tomándome con firmeza del cuello y guiándome hasta sus labios. Agarró el cuello con firmeza y tiró de su rostro hasta sus labios.

-"Damon, deja de estarme tentando y termina de bañarte" exclamo contra mis labios y se apartó para empezar a lavarme el cabello

Sin protestar, deje que terminara conmigo. Nos limitamos a besarnos y a lavar el cuerpo de cada uno con delicadeza.

-"Bueno, ahora si estas limpio" sonrió Elena mientras se secaba su cabello. Ambos nos secamos lo más rápido que pudimos y luego me acerque a ella sujetándola y llevándola a velocidad vampírica hacia nuestra cama.

Al final ella termino encima de mí y yo gustoso de verla tomando el control.

-"Voy a morderte" ella respiró en mi oído, dándome una advertencia, nunca pidiéndome permiso. Esto hizo que me pusiera duro y me moviera inquieto. La excitación recorría todo mi cuerpo y mientras ella tomaba de mí, agarre una de sus manos y la lleve hasta mi soldado sintiendo su agarre y como empezaba a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo en mi miembro, haciéndome gruñir de placer.

Momentos después, vi como ella relamía de sus labios los residuos de mi sangre y me ofrecía una sonrisa. La hice rodar hasta quedar encima de ella y empecé a besarla con pasión y desesperación. Baje por su cuello, llegando a sus pechos y jugando con sus pezones sintiendo como se arqueaba para mí. Seguí bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, abriéndome espacio entre sus muslos abiertos, la tome de las caderas, pose mis labios en su sexo húmedo y empezó a lamer su clítoris.

-" Damon ! "ella grito mientras seguí haciendo movimientos con mi lengua hasta llevarla alcanzar su clímax. Sin mediar palabra, me posicione y en una sola embestida me hundía en ella.

"!Ahhh!" fue lo único que salió de sus labios y empecé a embestirla primero a un ritmo suave y luego aumentando velocidad. Elena me apretaba más contra su cuerpo y empecé a sentir como sus paredes aprisionaban mi miembro, avisándome que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

-"Voy a morderte ", dije y ella respiró hondo, arqueándose y siempre penetrándola profundamente mientras hundía mis colmillos en su cuello, sintiéndola estremecer

-"Te amo, Damon" dijo en un grito llegando a su punto máximo de placer.

-"Eres mía, Elena" seguí embistiéndola y succionando su sangre hasta alcanzar mi nirvana. Saboreando las pocas sangres que quedaban en su cuello para luego besarla haciéndola sentir su sabor en mis labios.

Suavemente me salí de su cuerpo y ella se acurruco en mi pecho.

-"Hace un año que te hice mía" murmure mientras acariciaba su espalda con mis manos.

-"Hace un año que estamos juntos" respondió levantando su cabeza para depositar un suave beso sobre mis labios.

-"Te amo, Elena" susurre..

-"Damon Salvatore, nunca dudes de lo nuestro. Tome mi decisión y no me arrepiento" se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y me levante un poco para quedar sentado sobre la cama y ella sobre mí.

Elena sonrió y se dispuso a besarme nuevamente.

-"Feliz aniversario y día de San Valentín" resoplo contra mis labios.

-"Tu eres el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado" sonreí entre besos y caricias. En esta habitación, donde nadie nos vea ni nos moleste. La habitación donde empezó todo y donde nos amaríamos por la eternidad…

* * *

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este One Shot **

**Xoxo, Simone :***


End file.
